<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting go in order to hold on. by Ovauakk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963610">Letting go in order to hold on.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovauakk/pseuds/Ovauakk'>Ovauakk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Hatred, Slight OOC, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovauakk/pseuds/Ovauakk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only so much time he had before he would leave this earth and succumb to his illness. His luck will eventually run out and though his time was running out, maybe he could get this off his chest. </p><p>And then he wouldn't need to  succumb to despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko &amp; Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting go in order to hold on.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things you need to know:<br/>-Kamakura does have some emotions though is still generally empathetic<br/>-Its based off of Danganronpa 2.5 (The nagito ova)<br/>-i changed his official diagnosis to 2 years because his original estimated time during his first year of high school was 6 months and possibly a year so :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito smiled at Kazuichi as he attempted to ask Sonia on a date once again before getting turned down again. "Maybe you should just give up." Fuyuhiko said once Kazuichi walked with his head down towards them, Kazuichi turned to the ultimate Yakuza and with fire in his eyes said "There's no way, I'll give up so easily! She'll have to accept eventually!"</p><p>Nagito sighed with joy which gained the others' attention "What?" Fuyuhiko asked turning towards the white haired student "Oh! Its nothing really, I'm just admiring Kazuichi's hope. Being despaired over and over again by rejection , only to then rise with hope of being accepted." Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko looked at him with weirded out faces "Anyway..." Fuyuhiko said before changing the subject to something more school related.</p><p>Nagito was fine with it. He only had a less than a year left so having the others distance themselves from him without him having to do much really helped. He smiled to himself as he layed down on his arms, maybe in these final months he could do something fulfilling. </p><p>He turned to look to the other side of the classroom where the love of his life sat. Izuru Kamukura. The ultimate cook, ultimate electronic, ultimate singer , ultimate farmer, ultimate trainer, ultimate-</p><p>The Ultimate Hope. </p><p>Kamukura was sitting by the windows listening to Chaiki talk about most likely a game. Nagito felt his chest warm at the sight of the other, his shoulders felt less tense and a sigh left his lips. He could honestly be mistaken for Kazuichi at this point. </p><p>Kamukura turned towards him and the two made eye-contact. Nagito smiled at him before turning to Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi's conversation.</p><p>Nagito didn't want the Ultimate Hope (the symbol of hope, the one possessing one of the most beautiful things on this despair inducing earth as a talent) to taint himself with the mere sight of him. </p><p>But seeing as he only had a few months left, he could let the weight on his chest finally disperse <br/> </p><hr/><p>Nagito walked to the water fountain as the sun set itself upon the horizon. He could see Kamakura at the fountain, watching the water flow. The ravenette turned to him before he could even say anything. </p><p>"ah, as expected of the ultimate hope. You could already sense me without having me call on you. Truly someone worth the name of Ultimate Hope." Nagito laughed to himself. He should really stop talking like he was friends with someone so worthy.</p><p>"Your reaction is so boring. What do you want with me?" Kamukura asked, his posture perfectly straight and hair flowing perfectly. Nagito smiled "Well, I don't want someone has talented as you to waste time with someone like me so I'll get straight to the point." Nagito took a deep breath "I-"</p><p>"You have romantic feelings for me, correct?" Kamukura interrupted, his blood red eyes staring into Nagito's light green eyes. Nagito was surprised but quickly recovered with a smile and a shake of his head "Yeah! Of course you would be able to know already what I'm here for." Kamukura's expression was nothing short of bored when he said "And you want me to date you, right?" </p><p>Nagito's mind stalled at that notion "Wha-what?" he asked, Kamukura sighed in disappointment "How boring. And expected. What I said is 'And you want me to date you, right?'. I am correct in that assumption, right?" Nagito stared at the raven haired male- <em>no</em>, Kamukura wasn't even close to being an average person. He was perfect in every way ,shape and form, everything about him was perfect and- </p><p>
  <em>wasn't he going to say something? </em>
</p><p>"I'm-I'm so sorry you feel that way." Nagito sighed sadly, his head hanging low. He brought his hand up, balled into a fist and clenched his teeth. He shook his head "That someone as worthless as me would ever ask you to do something like that." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kamukura asked, though his tone flat the confusion still there. Nagito smiled wearily, "I'm sorry that I made you misunderstand my intentions. I don't want to date you." Though it wasn't a lie ,it wasn't the full truth either; he did want to be in a relationship with him, he'd sell his soul for one, but he didn't want to become more of a burden than he already was. </p><p>"Though I do have romantic feelings for you, I don't want to date you- no, that's a lie. I do. But I cant burden you more than I already have. Even now, me being here in front of you must be a burden already." he chuckled lightly "I honestly just wanted to get this off my chest. I'm sorry for burdening you. I hope that even after this, you will continue to tolerate my existence." he gave a deep bow.</p><p>Silence surrounded the two, the world seemed to have stopped with confession. Nagito stood straight, turned and began walking back home, though his chest heavy and stomach quizy, he knew his good luck needed to run out. Far too many good things have been happening to him.</p><p>"..... Huh"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If yall want me to i will continue this just give kudos or comment if u want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>